Je pleure mais je pars
by Amy Mizu-Chan
Summary: Excusez-moi d'avoir tardé: j'avais perdu la disquette contenant les chapitres mais je l'ai finalement retrouvée! À vous de m'en dire des nouvelles.
1. Sakura

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, c'est le fic vu par Sakura. Désormais, chaque semaine, je publierai un fic et chacun aura un narrateur présent différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Sakura.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le, SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Sakura n'a pas eu le temps de dire à Shaolan ses sentiments. Mais une idée lui trotte dans la tête et elle va essayer de la réaliser.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Je me sens fade, faible et fanée. Toute « F »  
  
Cette lettre qu'on craint quand on l'a dans son bulletin, cette lettre qui n'existe presque pas en japonais, cette lettre qui me fait peur.  
  
Si seulement il était resté encore une journée, le temps que je puisse dire ces trois simples mots :  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Mais maintenant, il est parti. Loin, très loin.  
  
Je pleure chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde.  
  
Plus rien ne me fait rire.  
  
Mon visage aurait attristé une armée de clowns.  
  
Je veux être invisible.  
  
Je veux disparaître.  
  
Je veux mourir.  
  
Mon malheur fait aussi chagriner mes amis et ma famille :  
  
Papa a peur de me voir disparaître, déjà que maman l'est.  
  
Toya craint de me voir partir pour la Chine, rejoindre la seule personne qu'il ne peut pas sentir.  
  
Tomoyo veut me consoler mais je la fais fondre en larmes.  
  
Lika, Chiharu et Naoko veulent me faire retrouver le sourire mais rien ne marche.  
  
Yamazaki me fait ravaler pleins de bobards mais je les recrache, ne voulant plus rien savoir.  
  
Mon état se détériore de plus en plus.  
  
Je ne mange plus, ne dort plus et par-dessus tout, ne ris plus.  
  
Je suis rendue plus pâle qu'un drap blanc.  
  
Je voudrais te rejoindre Shaolan.  
  
Hé ! Mais j'ai une idée :  
  
Avec toutes mes économies, je crois pouvoir prendre l'avion pour te revoir.  
  
Et avec celui du retour, je le manquerai et je resterai en Chine.  
  
C'est une chouette idée.  
  
Cela me ferait sûrement retrouver le sourire.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, je vais dans une société de voyages.  
  
Le billet, 12 800 ¥. Il me reste encore 19 200 ¥ (environ 300 $).  
  
Assez d'argent pour payer l'hospitalité de Mme Li.  
  
J'ai mon billet en poche.  
  
Quand Petit Kélo dormira avec Toya et papa, je prendrai l'avion prévu pour 4h30 du matin.  
  
Je me sens un peu mieux mais pas totalement.  
  
Il faut espérer que rien ne tournera en bourrique.  
  
Mais une lueur d'espoir vient de naître.  
  
Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.  
  
***  
  
Tout le monde dort dans la maison.  
  
Il est 3h30.  
  
Je me lève et m'habille d'un jean noir, d'un t-shirt bleu et d'un pull blanc.  
  
Je prends mes chaussures.  
  
Je prends ma valise que j'ai préparée pendant le repas de papa, Toya et Kélo.  
  
Je me faufile par la fenêtre.  
  
J'invoque Fly, celle qui me donnera des ailes.  
  
Je m'envole vers l'aéroport, incognito.  
  
J'atterris devant ce lieu qui me donnera la chance d'aller voir mon amour.  
  
Je cours vers la porte S, l'initiale de nos prénoms à Shaolan et moi.  
  
Je présente mon billet et m'envole pour la Chine.  
  
Et je sais que d'ici quelques heures, mon père et mon frère trouveront une lettre disant que je pars pour un bout de temps mais que je leur enverrai des lettres malgré tout.  
  
J'arrive Shaolan.  
  
Je viens te revoir.  
  
Et je suis sûre que tu sauras apaiser ma tristesse si grande.  
  
Shaolan. Je t'aime.  
  
Oui, JE T'AIME ! ! ! !  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Annabel Tomoyo 3/09 


	2. Shaolan

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, c'est le fic vu par Shaolan. Désormais, chaque semaine, je publierai un fic et chacun aura un narrateur présent différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Shaolan.  
  
Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est la vitesse des reviews. Je n'ai publié le premier chapitre, quelques heures plus tard, j'ai déjà eu une review. WOW !  
  
Merci et désolée à Val qui m'a envoyé la première review de cette fiction mais la manière que j'ai créée ne peut pas être en paragraphes car j'ai déjà fini l'histoire auparavant puis ça ne me tente vraiment pas de recommencer alors que tous les chapitres sont faits. Désolée. Mais merci.  
  
Et aussi un petit merci à Franny Moon pour sa petite review ^_^. Je suis contente qu'on lit déjà ma fiction à peine publiée.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le. SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Nous verrons la réaction de Shaolan à la vue de Sakura en Chine, seule.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Il est 6h30 et je suis là, atterré devant la fenêtre.  
  
Je n'arrête pas de penser à Sakura, la belle et ravissante Sakura.  
  
Je me demande ce qu'elle peut faire.  
  
Peut-être s'amuse-t-elle et qu'elle m'a oublié.  
  
Voyons Shaolan, tu n'y penses pas !  
  
Avant de partir, je lui ai dit quelque chose qui la trouble sûrement encore.  
  
Ce « Je t'aime. »  
  
Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit malheureuse.  
  
Sa réponse, je ne l'ai pas, mais.  
  
Ah. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je la quitte ?  
  
Chaque nuit, je rêve d'elle.  
  
Chaque seconde, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle.  
  
Si seulement je pouvais la serrer dans mes bras, partageant le même sentiment qu'est l'amour.  
  
Tout à coup, je vois une silhouette au loin.  
  
Elle s'approche de la maison.  
  
Elle est petite, des cheveux couleur miel et des yeux verts.  
  
Je la reconnais.  
  
C'est SAKURA !!!!!  
  
Ma chère et tendre Sakura.  
  
Je sors de la maison en vitesse, voulant la rejoindre et la serrer bien fort dans mes bras.  
  
Elle m'accueille à bras ouverts avec un sourire magnifique.  
  
Je la prends dans mes bras et souris de ces retrouvailles si joyeuses.  
  
Elle rit avec moi.  
  
Je la regarde : elle est très pâle.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
« La faim, la tristesse de ne pas te voir, l'envie terrible de te dire quelque chose de très important :  
  
JE T'AIME !!!! »  
  
Je verse une larme de joie mais fronce vite les sourcils :  
  
Elle est venue seule ?  
  
Elle est partie pour me rejoindre et rester en Chine avec moi.  
  
Et quand le moment sera venu, nous partirons tous les deux pour le Japon.  
  
J'en pleure de joie, la joie d'être à ses côtés.  
  
Tout à coup, Mère m'appelle.  
  
Je vais lui présenter Sakura, la fille que j'aime et qu'elle n'a jamais vue.  
  
Mère me voit avec elle.  
  
Elle me voit sourire.  
  
Elle s'approche et dit :  
  
« Pourquoi souris-tu, Shaolan ? »  
  
Comme si ce n'était pas évident.  
  
« C'est ma chère et tendre Sakura ! » lui ai-je répondu.  
  
Elle regarda Sakura et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.  
  
« Mlle Sakura, je vous suis très reconnaissante de redonner confiance à Shaolan en étant ici. »  
  
Soudain, le téléphone sonne.  
  
Mère va décrocher.  
  
C'est Toya, le frère de Sakura.  
  
Ma mère fait tout pour pouvoir laisser Sakura en Chine.  
  
Mais je pense que son maudit frère ne l'entend pas de la même oreille.  
  
Mère veut même payer la scolarité de Sakura en Chine.  
  
Mais il ne veut rien entendre.  
  
Il s'en vient chercher ma petite fleur.  
  
Non !  
  
Je ne le laisserai pas nous séparer à nouveau, alors que nous sommes si heureux !  
  
Je vais profiter au maximum de ces journées.  
  
Jeudi, il viendra.  
  
Mais cette journée-là, je ferai tout pour qu'il ne la touche pas.  
  
Oui, TOUT !  
  
Mère veut bien accueillir Sakura, le temps qu'elle reste en Chine.  
  
La joie revient mais pour combien de temps ?  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Annabel Tomoyo 3/09  
  
Petite note : Le fait que Ielan accepte Sakura comme étant la petite amie de son fils est une drôle de chose pour certains mais la mère de Shaolan sait que Sakura possède un grand pouvoir bénéfique et puissant au clan. Vous comprenez ? Si elle a fait revenir Shaolan à Hong Kong, c'est uniquement à cause de quelques soucis dont je vous donnerai le secret dans quelques semaines. 


	3. Toya

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, c'est le fic vu par Toya. Désormais, chaque semaine, je publierai un fic et chacun aura un narrateur présent différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Toya.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le. SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Nous verrons comment Toya prend le fait que Sakura soit partie.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Ce matin, je me réveille à 5h.  
  
Je laisse Sakura tranquille, ne voulant pas la rendre encore plus malade.  
  
Après tout, nous sommes dimanche :  
  
Il n'y a pas cours.  
  
Je descends dans la cuisine.  
  
Je prépare le petit déjeuner, espérant que Sakura va le manger.  
  
Tout à coup, je vois un papier sur le frigo, écrit par elle-même :  
  
Chers papa et Toya  
  
Je veux vous dire quelque chose de très important : je pars. Je m'en vais. Vous saurez sûrement où j'irai mais laissez-moi là-bas. Je veux y rester. Je vous enverrai des lettres et vous appellerai. Mais ne venez pas me chercher, je vous en supplie !  
  
Espérant de tout coeur que mon voeu se réalise,  
  
Votre petite Sakura.  
  
PS : Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra.  
  
Je n'en crois pas mes yeux :  
  
Sakura est partie rejoindre ce sale petit Chinois prétentieux ?  
  
Si seulement je savais son numéro.  
  
Je file jusque dans sa chambre.  
  
Petit Kélo est réveillé, ce qui est assez étonnant.  
  
Il n'arrive pas à y croire lui non plus.  
  
Il faut absolument trouver le numéro de ce sale gosse !  
  
Avec tout le vacarme que nous faisons, nous avons réveillé papa.  
  
Nous lui expliquons la situation.  
  
Il a son numéro, par chance.  
  
Mais il ne veut pas nous le donner.  
  
Sakura est maintenant heureuse et si nous l'arrachons à ce morveux, elle en serait malade.  
  
Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !  
  
J'ai un plan pour l'avoir.  
  
Papa descend manger, Petit Kélo et moi attendons le moment propice pour avoir le numéro.  
  
Nous avons dit à papa que nous mangerons dans ma chambre.  
  
Kélo va dans sa chambre.  
  
Il la survole.  
  
Le petit papier se trouverait dans son tiroir.  
  
Il l'ouvre.  
  
BINGO !  
  
Kélo s'en va vite et me rejoint dans ma chambre.  
  
Il est 5h30.  
  
Papa s'en va vite, réunion matinale pour les professeurs.  
  
Moi, je suis allé acheter un billet pour Hong Kong il n'y a que quelques minutes.  
  
Le départ est prévu pour jeudi.  
  
Je téléphone chez eux.  
  
Une femme répond : c'est sûrement sa mère.  
  
À l'entendre, je crois qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi.  
  
Elle veut même payer la scolarité de Sakura en Chine.  
  
Je refuse !  
  
Il est hors de question que Sakura reste en Chine !  
  
Je dis que j'irai la chercher jeudi et qu'elle aura intérêt à être prête.  
  
Je hais cette famille !  
  
Ils ne veulent pas me rendre ma Sakura.  
  
Mais je la chercherai, de gré ou de force !  
  
Attends-moi Sakura.  
  
J'ARRIVE !  
  
Et toi, sale morveux, je vais te montrer ce que ça fait arracher quelqu'un à sa famille !  
  
Oui, tu vas voir.  
  
Kerberos va m'accompagner et on va régler nos comptes.  
  
***  
  
A suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
OK, je sais que c'est à peu près la même chose que celui de la semaine dernière mais dans un autre endroit. Il faut dire que tout doit coordonner. Je voulais faire une histoire qui durera longtemps donc je vous préviens : la fin est prévue dans la semaine du 7 avril. Hihihi.  
  
Mizu-Chan 


	4. Feimei

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, c'est le fic vu par Feimei, une des soeurs de Shaolan. Désormais, chaque semaine, je publierai un fic et chacun aura un narrateur présent différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Feimei.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le. SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Nous verrons comment se passe la première journée de Sakura en Chine.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Je comprends pourquoi Shaolan l'aime autant :  
  
Elle est si MIGNONNE !!!!!  
  
Je la trouve très jolie mais pâle.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Je pense qu'elle va être plus belle que ça quand elle aura manger.  
  
Il est 7h30, l'heure du déjeuner.  
  
Le repas est très animé :  
  
Mes soeurs et moi n'arrêtons pas de lui poser des questions comme :  
  
« Comment c'est au Japon ? »  
  
« Comment as-tu eu les Clow Cards ? »  
  
« Comment les as-tu transformées en Sakura Cards ? »  
  
Et surtout :  
  
« Comment as-tu changé Shaolan de méchant et égoïste en un garçon plein de coeur et si sensible ? »  
  
Sur celle-là, elle y a longtemps réfléchie.  
  
Sa réponse est qu'elle a juste dévoilé le coin caché de Shaolan.  
  
Il la regardait sans arrêt, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille.  
  
C'est trop chou !!!  
  
Je débarrasse vite la table avec Mère qui semble apprécier la compagnie de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle espère que rien ne les sépare.  
  
Je sais qu'elle acceptait l'amour entre les deux enfants à cause de la puissance magique de Sakura.  
  
« C'est pour le bien du clan. »  
  
Il fallait accepter son opinion.  
  
Mais je sentais que quelque chose la tracassait, mais quoi ?  
  
Sûrement les obligations qu'il a à faire.  
  
***  
  
Sakura nous a adoptées.  
  
C'est incroyable ce que son sourire peut faire.  
  
Nous avons laissé les deux tourtereaux partir.  
  
Shaolan voulait lui montrer les merveilles de Hong Kong.  
  
Mais je n'aime pas le fait de ne rien savoir.  
  
Curieuse comme j'étais, je partis avec Fuutie, vérifier que tout irait bien (Nous sommes dimanche)  
  
Il l'a amenée sur la rue du Niaor* (voir le premier film de Sakura)  
  
Comme c'est charmant !  
  
Quel beau couple ils formaient.  
  
À un moment donné, ils sont arrivés sur la terrasse du café Héhua*.  
  
Ils buvaient dans le même verre et se regardaient dans les yeux.  
  
Ça me faisait penser à moi et Jiaoqing*.  
  
Sauf que Shaolan et elle, c'était beaucoup plus.  
  
Mais combien de temps ce bonheur va-t-il durer ?  
  
Son frère va aller la chercher et la ramener au Japon.  
  
Et cela empirera la situation de Shaolan et Sakura.  
  
Je vais lui montrer, moi, ce que c'est, aimer très fort quelqu'un.  
  
Sakura l'aime, mais pas lui.  
  
Et alors ?  
  
Il pense que Shaolan a volé sa s?ur, et bien, il se trompe !  
  
En fait, il va rendre malade Sakura s'il fait ça !  
  
Avec Shaolan en plus.  
  
Je suis sûre que mon frère a quelque chose derrière la tête.  
  
C'est ce qui me fait peur.  
  
Souvent, Shaolan peut devenir dangereux.  
  
Ses émotions sont comme matérialisées et il peut faire n'importe quoi, c'est inattendu.  
  
Un jour, il était tellement triste de ne pas voir Sakura qu'il en a gueulé après Mère.  
  
Ensuite, il a invoqué l'Eau pour noyer Mère tellement il était mal.  
  
Heureusement, elle avait quand même de grands pouvoirs.  
  
Me soeurs et moi n'avons jamais su ce qu'a dit Mère Ielan à Shaolan.  
  
Elle veut bien que Sakura reste mais les obligations de Shaolan sont très importantes et ne doivent pas se mettre en deuxième position.  
  
Il faut régler ce problème et au plus vite si Sakura et lui veulent encore rester ensemble.  
  
Mais que faire ?  
  
Ça, il faudra essayer de trouver et ce, le plus vite possible.  
  
Si seulement ces Chun* n'étaient pas aussi têtus !  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Mizu-Chan  
  
***  
  
Niaor : oiseau, nom d'une rue de Hong Kong.  
  
Héhua : fleur de lotus en chinois, nom du café.  
  
Jiaoqing : amitié en chinois, nom de l'amoureux de Feimei.  
  
Chun : printemps en chinois, nom d'un clan autre que celui des Li. 


	5. Ielan

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, c'est le fic vu par Ielan, la mère de Shaolan. Désormais, chaque semaine, je publierai un fic et chacun aura un narrateur présent différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Ielan.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le. SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Nous verrons un peu comment se passe la deuxième journée de Sakura en Chine et cette histoire d'obligations. Vous verrez que ce n'est pas si faciles des gens « trop » têtus.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
J'espère que tout va bien se passer.  
  
Ce jeune homme.  
  
Au téléphone, c'était la voix d'une personne inquiète et en même temps en colère.  
  
Je comprends.  
  
Voir sa soeur partir sans prévenir est assez déroutant.  
  
Mais Sakura, elle, ne semble pas entendre de la même oreille que son frère.  
  
Elle est même heureuse.  
  
En ce beau matin de lundi, elle se promena avec Shaolan dans le parc, là où le soleil se reflète très fort.  
  
J'envoyais Feimei, connaissant ses talents d'espionne, voir ce que lui et elle feront.  
  
Cela est indiscret, mais une mère inquiète a tous les droits.  
  
Ce matin-là, Shaolan emmena la petite Japonaise en promenade.  
  
Feimei les suivait tel un chat discret aux pas feutrés sur le tapis.  
  
Ils ont observé les oiseaux qui volaient haut dans le ciel à ce moment.  
  
Ils ont pris un taxi pour aller au port, regarder la mer.  
  
Très intéressant.  
  
Comment Sakura pouvait-elle apprécier cela ?  
  
« Étant avec Shaolan, je ne peux pas me plaindre du mauvais paysage. C'est lui qui illumine mon bonheur. Cette visite est pour moi un complément. » m'a-t-elle répondue.  
  
Je voyais bien où elle voulait en venir.  
  
Le bonheur est le noyau.  
  
Tous les biens matériels ne sont que compléments facultatifs.  
  
« Un peu comme en français. » me disait Shefa qui étudiait cette langue.  
  
Je crois que tout va pour le mieux.  
  
Mais que faire des Chun ?  
  
Ils sont têtus comme de vraies mules.  
  
Vouloir fiancer Shaolan à leur fille Guìhua*, quels crétins !  
  
Il faut à tout prix les convaincre d'arrêter de nous harceler avec ça et ce, avant que le frère de Sakura ramène sa soeur au Japon.  
  
Je sais que c'est étrange d'être aussi gentille que cela mais j'apprécie Sakura et je sais que mon fils a fait le bon choix.  
  
Mais que faire ?  
  
Je les appelle pour pouvoir les voir, parler de leur « promesse » malgré le fait que je ne leur ai jamais promis mon fils à leur fille.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, je me retrouve chez eux.  
  
Ils ne sont pas très sociables, il faut l'avouer :  
  
Riches, prétentieux, avares et surtout très sévères envers leurs invités.  
  
Personne n'a le goût d'être avec eux.  
  
Je m'assois sur le siège qui m'est assigné et leur parle de leur envie de fiancer Shaolan et Guìhua.  
  
« De quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle ? Nous avions promis à tous nos amis que d'ici quelques années, Maï se mariera avec votre garçon. » me répondit Huar*, la mère.  
  
Je la trouve.  
  
J'aimerais l'étrangler tellement sa voix me fait grincer les dents.  
  
« Je voulais vous dire que depuis toujours, Shaolan est amoureux de quelqu'un. »  
  
La tasse de thé de Huar se brise au contact brutal contre le sol.  
  
Elle n'en revenait pas.  
  
« Mais vous m'aviez promis que Shaolan serait avec Guìhua ! »  
  
De quoi parle-t-elle?  
  
Jamais je n'ai dit une chose pareille.  
  
« Je n'ai rien promis ! Cela fait depuis longtemps que j'essaye de vous rentrer ça dans la tête : Shaolan aime déjà quelqu'un. Il en est fou ! Et si cela vous surprend, écoutez quand on parle pour une fois, par preuve de respect. Cela fait depuis son retour que je vous dis ça ! On croirait que vous êtes sourde. Avec votre promesse en l'air que vous avez faite vos amis, je ne m'en plains pas. Vous êtes si peu sociable ! à croire que vous n'en avez pas. »  
  
J'avais tout dit, tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur à propos de cette femme.  
  
Je m'en vais, ne voulant pas rester avec cette dame.  
  
Je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie !  
  
Quant à Shaolan et Sakura, ils sont allés au musée voir quelques peintures et d'autres choses faites par des artistes chinois.  
  
Si jeunes et si amoureux.  
  
En espérant que cela reste ainsi.  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Annabel Tomoyo 3/09  
  
***  
  
Guìhua : fleur de canellier/canelle en chinois, nom de la fille de Huar.  
  
Huar : fleur en chinois, nom de la mère de Guìhua. 


	6. Tomoyo

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, c'est le fic vu par Tomoyo. Désormais, chaque semaine, je publierai un fic et chacun aura un narrateur présent différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Tomoyo.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le. SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Nous verrons ce qui se passe à Tomoeda depuis que Sakura est partie.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Je pleure sans arrêt.  
  
Mes larmes font couler des ruisseaux, des fleuves et même des océans.  
  
Je suis triste que Sakura soit partie.  
  
Elle était si gentille, son sourire faisait ensoleillé mes jours de pluie.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?  
  
Au début, Toya me faisait accroire qu'elle était malade que Shaolan ne soit pas là.  
  
Ce lundi-là, après les cours, j'allais lui offrir un cadeau.  
  
Je suis entrée, personne à la maison.  
  
Je montais vers la chambre de Sakura.  
  
J'ouvris la porte et Petit Kélo se jette à mon cou.  
  
Non, pas Petit Kélo mais Kerberos.  
  
Je crie : « À L'AIDE !!!! »  
  
Kerberos me regarde et semble assez confus.  
  
Il était très embarrassé d'avoir attaqué la meilleure amie de sa maîtresse.  
  
Je regarde le lit de Sakura, vide.  
  
Je demande à Kerberos où est passée mon amie.  
  
« Sakura est partie en Chine rejoindre le petit morveux. »  
  
Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles : Sakura n'était plus ici.  
  
J'étais très contente pour elle mais elle aurait pu nous dire « au revoir ! » avant de s'en aller.  
  
Elle était avec Li, mais pensait-elle à nous quand elle s'amusait avec lui ?  
  
J'avais cette drôle d'impression que la réponse était non.  
  
Je partis de la résidence Kinomoto parce que cette idée que Sakura ne pense qu'à Li me faisait mal.  
  
Quand ma mère apprit cette nouvelle, elle avait le même sentiment que moi : joie et peine.  
  
Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir consolée aussi bien.  
  
Mais je sais que maintenant, elle est presque heureuse :  
  
Presque car son frère vient la chercher.  
  
J'en suis triste de voir que l'histoire d'amour entre Sakura et Li soit aussi dure.  
  
***  
  
Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mardi.  
  
Voilà maintenant depuis deux jours que notre amie est partie.  
  
Lika, Chiharu et Naoko veulent sourire mais la vie sans elle est impossible.  
  
Parce que c'est une amie formidable.  
  
Yamazaki, lui, semble ne plus parler de choses inexpliquées.  
  
Sakura était la seule - avec Naoko - qui croyait à ses bobards.  
  
Et maintenant, tout s'est assombri, ici.  
  
Je parle, non seulement au sens figuré, mais au sens propre aussi.  
  
La pluie tombe depuis dimanche après-midi.  
  
Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Y a-t-il de la magie là-dessous ?  
  
Je crois que oui.  
  
J'irai faire part de ces observations ce soir à Petit Kélo.  
  
***  
  
Mardi, 17h30  
  
Je vais sonner chez les Kinomoto.  
  
Son père ouvre.  
  
Je monte jusque dans la chambre de ma best.  
  
J'ouvre et je vois Petit Kélo, collé à la fenêtre.  
  
Il regarde sans cesse la pluie, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
A-t-il eu la même intuition que moi ?  
  
« Depuis son départ, la magie noire entoure Tomoeda. Sans Sakura, nous sommes sans protection. Cette pluie signifie l'évolution des pouvoirs de cette magie. »  
  
C'est tout ce qu'il a dit.  
  
Je comprenais.  
  
Depuis son départ, cette pluie grandit et devient de plus en plus violente.  
  
Sakura, on a besoin de toi, ici.  
  
REVIENS !  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Annabel Tomoyo 3/09 


	7. Huar

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, c'est le fic vu par Huar, la mère de Guìhua Chun, cette femme qui est à l'origine du départ de Shaolan. Désormais, chaque semaine, je publierai un fic et chacun aura un narrateur présent différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Huar.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le. SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Nous verrons une partie de la troisième journée de Sakura et ce que Huar a en tête : la vengeance.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Quelle effrontée, cette Ielan Li !  
  
Oser s'inviter dans ma demeure et pour me dire que son fils n'épousera pas Guìhua !  
  
Pour qui se prend-elle ?  
  
Je lui montrerai que les Chun sont déterminés plus que tout !  
  
Et qu'ils peuvent aller jusqu'au bout de leurs idées !  
  
Tu verras, Ielan Li, tu verras.  
  
***  
  
Nous sommes mercredi.  
  
Ma vengeance sera terrible !  
  
Pour voir quand peut commencer mon plan, j'envoie Mlle Lù Jiàng**, ma domestique, voir ce qui se passe chez elle.  
  
D'après ses informations, il y a un nouveau visage dans cette résidence.  
  
Une Japonaise, à ce qu'elle dit.  
  
Elle serait sortie ces derniers temps avec ce petit Li très souvent.  
  
Serait-ce cette jeune fille ?  
  
Après tout, le garçon est bien parti au Japon pour un an.  
  
Il serait tombé amoureux d'elle ?  
  
Et bien, je ferai tout pour que ce lien disparaisse !  
  
Oui.  
  
En prenant recours à la magie, je crois la battre facilement.  
  
Ce n'est qu'une simple mortelle.  
  
Les deux adolescents sortent, main dans la main.  
  
Bientôt, ce sera Guìhua qui remplacera cette inconnue.  
  
Ielan, elle, va faire quelques courses et ses quatre filles vont jouer au parc.  
  
Parfait !  
  
Personne à la maison.  
  
J'entre en douce par la fenêtre.  
  
Mais une odeur étrange me donne un malaise.  
  
M. Cette chienne de Li a invoqué un sortilège pour que personne n'entre.  
  
Seule la magie blanche peut entrer.  
  
Mais. GUÌHUA !  
  
Elle peut entrer.  
  
Je savais que tout cet enseignement de magie blanche serait utile à la place de la magie noire.  
  
Je cours jusqu'à la maison et prends ma fille avant même qu'elle ne dise : « Quoi ? »  
  
Je lui dis tout ce qu'elle doit faire.  
  
Elle entre et met en place tout ce que je lui ai donné.  
  
On s'en va vite car Ielan se trouvait au coin de la rue.  
  
D'ailleurs, en retournant à notre résidence, nous apercevons le petit Li avec la Japonaise.  
  
Ils riaient, mangeaient et se lançaient des regards doux.  
  
Bientôt, tout changera et ce sera Guìhua qui fera le rôle de l'étrangère.  
  
Oui.  
  
Et j'attends avec impatience que le jeune homme sente ce parfum.  
  
Je sais, je suis méchante.  
  
Mais Ielan et moi avons conclu un pacte :  
  
« Ton fils mariera ma fille. »  
  
C'est ce que j'ai dit.  
  
Attendez.  
  
Elle ne m'avait pas répondue.  
  
Elle était partie sans même dire : « au revoir »  
  
Cela veut dire qu'elle n'avait rien promis ?  
  
Et que je me suis faite des idées ?  
  
À quoi bon !  
  
Tout cela m'est égal.  
  
Li mariera ma fille ; c'est ce qui compte.  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Annabel Tomoyo 3/09  
  
***  
  
Lù : rosée en chinois.  
  
Jiàng : arc-en-ciel en chinois. 


	8. Guihua

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, c'est le fic vu par Guìhua, la fille de Huar Chun, cette femme qui est à l'origine du départ de Shaolan. Désormais, chaque semaine, je publierai un fic et chacun aura un narrateur présent différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Guìhua.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le. SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Nous verrons un peu plus en profondeur ce qui s'est réellement passé la troisième journée du séjour de Sakura.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Ma mère est vraiment folle.  
  
Je ne veux pas marier Li mais avec elle, tout est possible.  
  
Est-ce qu'elle est réellement ma mère ?  
  
Souvent, j'aurai voulu que son idée de mariage soit inexistante.  
  
À cause de cela, Shiz* a dû me quitter.  
  
J'en pleure chaque fois que je suis seule.  
  
Sinon, mes sanglots feront croire à ma mère que je suis triste parce que Li aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
D'ailleurs, qui est cette personne qu'il aime tant ?  
  
Je vais voir un peu dehors s'il ne serait pas sorti avec elle.  
  
JE LE VOIS !!!  
  
Il tient par la main une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur miel et aux yeux verts.  
  
Elle est vraiment jolie.  
  
Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il l'aime tant.  
  
Ils se jettent des regards doux.  
  
Ils s'en vont faire un pique-nique.  
  
Je les observe en train de manger des sushis et des rouleaux.  
  
Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se disent.  
  
À en croire certains mots, la jeune fille serait japonaise.  
  
Alors, ce serait pendant son année au Japon qu'il l'aurait rencontrée.  
  
Mais je sens en elle de grands pouvoirs.  
  
Serait-ce, elle, la maîtresse des Sakura Cards dont Li m'a souvent parlée ?  
  
Sûrement.  
  
Ne voulant pas être indiscrète, je retourne chez moi, laissant les deux amoureux, seuls.  
  
Ce qu'ils étaient mignons.  
  
Je vais dans ma chambre, ne voulant pas déranger Mère qui attendait la venue de Mlle Ling Phat.  
  
Mais je fais demi-tour.  
  
Je veux en savoir plus sur cette Sakura.  
  
Si c'est bien son nom.  
  
Je trouve un livre sur Clow.  
  
Intéressant.  
  
Dit-on que Clow serait mort un soir d'hiver.  
  
D'après ce qui est écrit, il aurait créé deux gardiens : un fauve du Soleil du nom de Kerberos et un humain ailé de la Lune appelé Yuè.  
  
Il aurait choisi Sakura car il savait que c'était elle qui détiendrait le plus grand pouvoir jamais connu : celui de l'Étoile.  
  
Ce n'était pas écrit auparavant.  
  
Bizarre.  
  
En tout cas, je crois que je ne devrais pas essayer de l'attaquer.  
  
En plus, je n'en ai pas besoin.  
  
Mais si ma mère veut la détruire, le sortilège risque de se retourner contre elle.  
  
La porte s'ouvre dans un grand bruit.  
  
Quand on parle du loup.  
  
Elle me prend le bras et m'emmène chez les Li.  
  
Elle veux que je mette un sort qui fera tourner les yeux de Shaolan vers moi.  
  
Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je n'ai rien fait.  
  
Je fais disparaître la petite bouteille qu'elle m'a donnée et fais semblant que je l'ai mis dans sa chambre.  
  
Nous nous enfuyons, vu que Mme Li n'était pas loin.  
  
En chemin, nous apercevons les deux tourtereaux.  
  
Ils sont tellement mignons.  
  
J'espère que Shiz reviendra pour qu'on puisse partager ces si beaux moments.  
  
Shiz.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, Shaolan, tout va bien.  
  
Toi aussi, Sakura, comme tu le dis, tout ira bien.  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Annabel Tomoyo 3/09  
  
***  
  
Shiz : lion en chinois 


	9. Yukito

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, c'est le fic vu Yukito. Désormais, chaque semaine, je publierai un fic et chacun aura un narrateur présent différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Yukito.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le. SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Nous verrons ce qu'est cette magie qui entoure Tomoeda depuis le départ de Sakura. Et un nouveau couple apparaîtra. Je sais que la combinaison entre les deux personnes est étrange mais que voulez-vous ? C'est la vie. Je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, même si personne n'a jamais pensé à ça. Je voulais faire une relation Toya + Yukito mais je trouvais ça un peu compliqué. Et c'était triste de voir Tomoyo seule. Je sais, il y a Eriol mais pour moi, c'est Eriol + Kaho. OK ?  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
C'est drôle comment cette pluie m'affaiblit.  
  
Chaque soir, quand les averses sont au plus fort, je ne vois plus rien.  
  
Si cela continue, je risque de devenir aveugle.  
  
En ce matin de mercredi, je vais chez Toya, travailler sur notre oral.  
  
Mais il n'était pas très intéressé à cela : jeudi, il part pour Hong Kong chercher Sakura.  
  
La pauvre.  
  
Sakura est sûrement heureuse sauf peut-être que sans Li, elle retombera dans son état de deuil.  
  
Je vais voir Petit Kélo : il regardait la fenêtre.  
  
Je lui parlais mais il ne me répondait pas.  
  
Il était toujours fixé sur cette pluie incroyable.  
  
Autant s'en aller comme il n'y a personne de parlable.  
  
Vu que je n'aime pas rester seul un jour pluvieux, je préfère aller voir Tomoyo.  
  
C'est pas mal comme idée.  
  
Je me retrouve devant sa GRANDE maison.  
  
Elle se jette dans mes bras et pleure à grands flots.  
  
Pourquoi ces larmes ?  
  
« Kélo dit que cette pluie est le signe du développement d'une magie noire qui entoure Tomoeda depuis le départ de Sakura. Et elle qui n'est pas là. »  
  
La pluie a redoublé d'intensité à ces mots.  
  
Et la chambre de mon amie a disparu sous mes yeux : je ne voyais plus rien.  
  
Tomoyo me regarde et me demande ce que j'ai.  
  
« Cette pluie, quand elle est forte, quand elle gagne de l'intensité, je ne vois plus rien. »  
  
Elle sursauta.  
  
Elle prit mes lunettes et regarda dans mes yeux.  
  
C'est drôle : comment peut-elle me faire autant d'effets ?  
  
Je ne peux pas l'aimer : mon c?ur a choisi Toya.  
  
À moins qu'il ait changé.  
  
Elle prit une serviette d'eau chaude et la posa sur mes yeux aveuglés par les averses.  
  
La pluie commença à ralentir.  
  
Je voyais mieux.  
  
J'enlevai la serviette et observai Tomoyo : sous mes yeux réchauffés, je ne la voyais plus seulement que comme une amie mais comme quelqu'un qui faisait battre mon c?ur.  
  
Je fermai la porte, de manière à nous laisser seuls : je devais lui parler.  
  
« Tomoyo, pendant ma perte de vue, je me demandais des choses étranges et une question te doit d'être posée.  
  
- Oui. Je t'écoute.  
  
- Pourquoi, quand tu m'as soigné, je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? »  
  
Tomoyo me regarde étrangement : un sacré choc dans son c?ur.  
  
« Je sais, c'est étrange comme question mais je t'aime.  
  
- Yukito, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je t'aime bien mais je croyais que tu aimais Toya.  
  
- Je sais mais je ne crois pas que ça soit de l'amour mais plus fraternel. Mais si tu penses que ça ne marche pas.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment ne plus aimer Toya ?  
  
- J'en suis sûr. »  
  
Je souris et elle se jette dans mes bras.  
  
Sauf que je ne reconnaissais pas la jeune amie qu'était Tomoyo.  
  
Elle semblait différente.  
  
Quelle étrangeté.  
  
Je pris le visage de Tomoyo et vit des yeux verts au lieu des yeux bleus foncés.  
  
En clignant des yeux, ils avaient changé pour reprendre leur couleur normale.  
  
Elle versa une larme bleue qui devenait petit à petit verte.  
  
Je voulais reculer mais rien à faire.  
  
Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, j'étais comme hypnotisé : je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et on s'embrassait passionnément.  
  
Son parfum incroyable me faisait délirer.  
  
Si seulement ce moment pouvait durer des années.  
  
Mais non, car sa mère venait d'entrer dans la chambre.  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Annabel Tomoyo 3/09 


	10. Sonomi

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, c'est le fic vu par Sonomi, la mère de Tomoyo. Désormais, chaque semaine, je publierai un fic et chacun aura un narrateur présent différent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Sonomi.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le. SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Sonomi entre dans la chambre de sa fille et la voit en train d'embrasser Yukito. Que va-t-il se passer ? [Je sais, je devrais changer le message du début mais ça ne me tente pas.]  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Tomoyo.  
  
Qui était ce jeune homme ?  
  
Je suis surprise de cette vision mais surtout énervée.  
  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire et surtout faire.  
  
Je dis au jeune garçon de s'en aller et ce, tout de suite, dans une apparence de colère fulgurante, bien que c'était plus de l'inquiétude.  
  
Il partit, mais jeta un dernier coup d'?il à Tomoyo.  
  
Il avait l'air gentil mais, pour je-ne-sais-quoi, je lui trouvais un air étrange.  
  
Tomoyo regarda, par la fenêtre, le garçon s'en aller.  
  
« Tomoyo, qui est-ce ? »  
  
Elle tourna ses yeux vers moi et me dit :  
  
« Yukito Tsukishiro, élève de terminale, dans la même classe que le frère de Sakura. En fait, c'est le meilleur ami du frère de ma meilleure amie. »  
  
Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris.  
  
Je la laissai dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas trop l'énerver.  
  
En repassant ses paroles dans ma tête, je n'avais pas le choix de la laisser dans ses rêves.  
  
Après tout, Sakura a, elle aussi, un amour qu'elle a rejoint.  
  
Autant laisser le c?ur décider de l'avenir.  
  
***  
  
Nous sommes jeudi.  
  
Tomoyo m'a dit que ce sera une journée pleine de larmes pour Sakura : son frère est parti la chercher il y a à peu près 15 minutes.  
  
Je partis pour le travail, malgré la pluie qui martelait la voiture comme un marteau-piqueur.  
  
Un peu plus et je croirai que ce déluge traverserai le capot de la voiture.  
  
Tout à coup, sous ces averses douloureuses, se trouvait le jeune Yukito qui marchait avec un parapluie, qui risquait de se briser, sous l'effet des gouttes rapides.  
  
Je l'invitai à monter dans la voiture.  
  
Il s'assit sur le siège, à côté de moi.  
  
Il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui mais il y avait les emplettes à faire.  
  
Pendant le court chemin qui menait jusqu'au centre commercial, j'ai commencé une petite discussion à partir de rien du tout, si on peut appeler cela rien du tout :  
  
« Alors, vous et Tomoyo, vous sortez ensemble ?  
  
- Euh. C'est pas le mot "sortir" que j'aurais employé. En fait, je voulais rester avec quelqu'un, parler et comme Toya était trop occupé, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Tomoyo. Et puis, je ne sais comment, j'en suis tombé amoureux.  
  
- Je vois. » [petite goutte d'eau]  
  
Un silence s'est installé entre nous deux et cela fut ainsi jusqu'au centre d'achats.  
  
Il sortit de la voiture et fut très poli en nous saluant le chauffeur et moi.  
  
Finalement, il était très gentil.  
  
Mais qui dit qu'il ne serait pas comme ce Fujitaka Kinomoto ?  
  
Après tout, il lui ressemble assez.  
  
Même beaucoup, si je peux l'avouer.  
  
Si c'est le cas, j'espère que Tomoyo ne subira le même sort que ma petite Nadeshiko.  
  
Je l'espère.  
  
***  
  
Il est 19h30.  
  
Je rentre chez moi, bien fatiguée.  
  
Je laisse Tomoyo dans sa chambre, de manière à la laisser tranquille.  
  
Je mange rapidement et entre tout ce temps, je préfère tomber de sommeil dans mon beau grand lit.  
  
Jusqu'au moment où j'entends des rires provenant de la chambre de ma fille.  
  
J'entrouvre la porte et voit Yukito qui embrassait Tomoyo.  
  
« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!! »  
  
Tomoyo et son "ami" sursautent, étonnés de me voir.  
  
« Maman, c'est pas ce que tu crois.  
  
- Tomoyo Daidoji, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais aussi effrontée comme ça ! Vous, jeune homme, rentrez IMMEDIATEMENT chez vous ! »  
  
Le jeune Yukito s'en alla, effrayé.  
  
Mais je sentais qu'il voulait rester.  
  
« Tomoyo, je ne sais pas si je vais encore te faire confiance après ça. Tu auras intérêt à l'éviter. Quand le moment viendra, tu pourras le voir mais ne t'attends pas à cette année. Sakura est revenue, alors occupe-toi d'elle. »  
  
Je m'en vais, frustrée.  
  
Mais j'entendis un étrange cri : celui de Tomoyo.  
  
Je retournai dans sa chambre et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle avait disparu.  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Amy Mizu-Chan 


	11. Shefa

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Excusez-moi pour cette longue absence. J'ai fini par oublier ce fan-fic qui est resté dans un coin de mon disque dur. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop (mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui a lu mon fan-fic car je n'ai reçu aucune plainte.)  
  
***  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'est jeudi, la journée où Sakura doit partir. Que va-t-il se passer ?  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Jeudi, jeudi, c'est aujourd'hui.  
  
Sakura doit s'en aller aujourd'hui.  
  
J'en suis si triste.  
  
Mais Shaolan, c'est pire.  
  
Ils sont tous les deux rester dans la chambre de mon frère et nous ne les avons pas vus sortir depuis.  
  
Je m'approche avec Fuutie et Feimei (Fulan avait un cours de français) de la porte et tend l'oreille.  
  
Bizarre.  
  
Tout à coup, on frappe pas mal fort à la porte : c'est Fulan.  
  
« Le frère de Sakura, il n'est pas loin. Il est au coin de la rue. »  
  
Elle nous pointe le carrefour de la rue Yishu* et celle d'Aiqing* : un jeune homme de 18 ans environ était accoté au poteau de feux de signalisation.  
  
Dès le feu vert, il se dirige vers notre maison.  
  
Nous barricadons toutes les portes et les fenêtres de la maison.  
  
Et nous faisons irruption dans la chambre de Mère :  
  
« Il n'est pas loin ! »  
  
Mère nous ordonne de faire le guet aux portes d'entrée et de sortie.  
  
Elle allait prévenir Sakura et Shaolan.  
  
Elle ouvre la porte de ce dernier mais elle était vide : ils s'étaient enfuis.  
  
***  
  
D'après ce que Shaolan m'a raconté plus tard, Sakura et lui se sont enfuis dans la forêt de Xiwang*.  
  
Ils avaient couru comme des fous mais sont tombés dans un fossé.  
  
Sakura avait crié un peu trop fort.  
  
Cela attira l'attention de son frère qui est allé les rejoindre.  
  
Un combat s'est tenu, chacun avec leurs propres armes.  
  
Mais Toya avait gagné en brisant le bras de mon frère et le c?ur de sa s?ur sur le coup.  
  
Ils sont retournés au manoir où Mère a procédé aux soins intensifs.  
  
Ils ont décidé de se laisser et attendre que Shaolan finisse la deuxième partie de ses obligations.  
  
En espérant que Sakura tiendra le coup.  
  
***  
  
Revenons au retour de Sakura.  
  
Toya et elle discutent un peu de tout et de rien.  
  
Kélo, lui, se gave de biscuits faits maison par Fuutie.  
  
Toute la famille les écoute.  
  
Mais nos sourires d'espoir baissèrent : à Tomoeda, un orage est apparu depuis son départ et c'est une magie très puissante qui donne son énergie.  
  
Sakura décide de retourner à Tomoeda en promettant qu'elle attendra mon frère.  
  
Mais il veut l'accompagner.  
  
Même si Kélo n'est pas tout à fait d'accord.  
  
Mère ne sait pas si c'est réellement utile de laisser Shaolan aller au Japon.  
  
Mais bon, elle est très joyeuse en ce moment et sent le sourire revenir sur le visage de son fils.  
  
Autant le laisser.  
  
Les amoureux font rapidement leur valise.  
  
Nous partons pour l'aéroport en voiture.  
  
Nous faisons nos adieux à Sakura et à son bel homme qu'est son frère ainsi qu'à Shaolan.  
  
Il reviendra dans une semaine.  
  
Nous leur souhaitons « Bonne chance ! » et ils s'en allèrent.  
  
Kélo est resté dans le sac de l'élue du c?ur de Shaolan et tout le monde semble de bonne humeur.  
  
Sauf peut-être Toya à cause de Shaolan.  
  
Pour quelqu'un qui déteste mon frère, il est plutôt beau garçon.  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Mizu-Chan  
  
***  
  
Yishu : arts en chinois, nom de la rue de Shaolan.  
  
Aiqing : amour, affection en chinois, nom d'une rue croisant celle de Yìshù.  
  
Xiwang : espoir en chinois, nom d'une forêt. 


	12. Petit Kélo

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Je ne vous laisserai pas lire le message qu'on a souvent répété parce que moi, je suis tannée ! Donc, je m'excuse encore de n'avoir pas publié mes chapitres plus tôt mais je suis en rage et je vous dis que comme mon fan- fic est trop spécial et que ce n'est pas un beau style que moi aussi, je n'aime pas, lorsque le chapitre 16 sera envoyé, il y aura une deuxième version mais sur un point de vue neutre et que je dirai meilleur.  
  
***  
  
Sakura est revenue et entreprend le combat contre cet orage infernal. Mais le passage entre la mer à la frontière du Japon cause quelques problèmes.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Miam, ils sont bons les biscuits.  
  
Nous sommes présentement dans un avion en direction de Tôkyô.  
  
Avec à l'intérieur 247 passagers dont Sakura, Toya, le sale morveux et moi.  
  
Encore une demi-heure à passer avec ce crétin qu'est Li.  
  
L'horreur.  
  
Hum, le sommeil m'emporte.  
  
Je m'endors à ces mots prononcés par Sakura et le stupide Li : « J'ai faim. » (petite goutte d'eau)  
  
***  
  
Tout à coup, j'entends un bruit provenant de l'intercom du pilote.  
  
Je n'ai dormi que quinze minutes, sûrement que c'est très important pour réussir à me réveiller.  
  
« Bon après-midi à tous les passagers.  
  
En ce moment, nous traversons la frontière japonaise et un gros orage qui date de dimanche dernier.  
  
Les conditions météorologiques sont extrêmement pénibles.  
  
Nous devons vous avertir qu'une escale à Nagano* doit être faite.  
  
Désolé de ces imprévus, nous vous remercions d'avoir pris Air Nihon*  
  
Merci »  
  
À ce que je crois, la tempête qui dévaste Tomoeda n'a pas fini de grandir.  
  
Il en est à attaquer le Japon jusqu'à la frontière.  
  
Je sens même sa présence très nette.  
  
Et je sais que Sakura et ce *¤%#& Li l'ont sentie.  
  
Toya, c'est à voir.  
  
Tout le monde panique intérieurement, de manière à ne pas entendre des cris hystériques.  
  
Sauf peut-être à l'exception d'une adolescente de 15 ans, chinoise, qui crie les bras en l'air en courant dans les corridors de l'avion. (goutte d'eau)  
  
Heureusement, l'atterrissage à Nagano la calme un peu.  
  
Nous nous précipitons rapidement à l'intérieur.  
  
Des éclairs et des cordes (ou des clous pour les Québécois) tombent un peu partout sur cette ville sans défense.  
  
C'est la catastrophe.  
  
D'ailleurs, la foudre est tombée sur la piste de l'aéroport, brûlant une partie du terrain.  
  
Tout le monde se cache, effrayé de ces averses qui restent toujours.  
  
Ce qui est drôle, c'est que / le trouillard / Li s'endort ou s'évanouit.  
  
La jeune adolescente hystérique, elle, crie encore et va s'agripper à tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bras de Toya.  
  
Là, elle se calme et tombe de sommeil dans ses bras.  
  
Soudain, l'orage se transforme en bruine très rapide.  
  
Li se réveille, un peu patraque.  
  
Le départ pour Tôkyô se prépare et le temps de le dire, nous nous envolons pour Tomoeda.  
  
Tout va un peu mieux.  
  
Même la jouvencelle folle semble détendue, surtout dans les bras du frère de Sakura.  
  
Bientôt, dans à peine 10 minutes, nous serons à la maison, dans un lit douillet et confortable.  
  
En particulier, moi.  
  
***  
  
L'aéroport est assez plein.  
  
Nous prenons un jus avec / le sale morveux / Li.  
  
Mais nous rentrons vite, de manière à ne pas se faire foudroyer ou pris par surprise par la tempête.  
  
Li va devoir dormir chez nous.  
  
((((( !!  
  
J'espère au moins qu'il ne sera pas dans la même chambre que Sakura et moi.  
  
Je ne supporterai pas sa présence très longtemps.  
  
Yuè semble ailleurs par contre.  
  
Nous discutons ensemble mais quand je lui parle de Yukito, il devient silencieux, jusqu'à ce que je change de sujet.  
  
Quand je parle à Yukito par contre, si je lui parle de Tomoyo, une fille normale, il reste sans paroles.  
  
Je me demande ce que le monde nous cache.  
  
Je dis « nous » pour dire Sakura, / l'idiot / Li, Toya et moi.  
  
Et peut-être aussi d'autres personnes.  
  
Mais quels sont les secrets de tous ces problèmes ?  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Amy Mizu-Chan  
  
***  
  
Nagano : ville du Japon où les Jeux Olympiques d'hiver de 1998 ont été produits.  
  
Nihon : Japon en japonais (U__U mauvaise définition). 


	13. Fujitaka

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Cette semaine, blablabla... Aujourd'hui, c'est Fujitaka.  
  
Si vous aimez ce fic, reviewez-le. SVP ! Mais si vous avez des critiques négatives, envoyez-les sur tomoyo_daidouji309@hotmail.com  
  
A moins, bien sûr qu'elles soient constructives.  
  
***  
  
Sakura est revenue et essaye de faire retrouver le sourire aux autres. Mais Tomoyo a récemment disparu.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
SAKURA !!  
  
Elle est enfin revenue après ses quelques jours en Chine.  
  
Et le garçon.  
  
Je me souviens de lui, surtout du jour où il est venu prendre le yukata que Sakura lui avait fait.  
  
Il a l'air charmant et semble plus le contraire de ce que pense Toya.  
  
Bien qu'il soit un peu faible.  
  
Qui aurait cru que ma fille était si attachée à lui ?  
  
Et surtout au point de faire une fugue ?  
  
Je crois que je pourrais lui pardonner.  
  
« Cet après-midi, il faut que tous les visages que je connais sourient. » me dit Sakura au moment du repas.  
  
J'accepte qu'elle aille visiter ses amis pour toute la journée vu qu'elle tient dans son c?ur beaucoup de personnes.  
  
Même si l'orage extérieur qui baigne Tomoeda dans le brouillard n'a toujours pas terminé son histoire.  
  
Elle s'en va, le c?ur léger avec Shaolan sous un petit parapluie pour deux personnes.  
  
D'après l'horaire sur son planning, elle doit aller voir Yukito, Lika, Naoko, Chiharu avec Yamazaki et pour la fin, Tomoyo.  
  
Je me précipite vers le téléphone et compose le numéro de Sonomi, la mère de Tomoyo.  
  
Elle a une voix glaciale comme à son habitude et ne semble pas écouter ce que je dis.  
  
Au moment même où je prononce le nom de Sakura, elle est toute ouïe.  
  
Elle me pose des questions comme : « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle n'a pas de problèmes ? »  
  
Mais je coupe rapidement ses paroles en disant : « Elle est revenue et avec Shaolan. »  
  
D'après ses cris de joie et les bruits en arrière, elle saute comme un lapin trop excité.  
  
Je lui annonce aussi : « Dans quelques heures, elle devrait arriver chez toi. »  
  
Là, Sonomi arrête de bouger comme une folle et n'arrête pas de dire :  
  
« Quoi ?! Dire que le ménage n'est pas fait. Et si je lui préparais une collation ? Avec un gâteau du pâtissier d'en face. Oui, c'est ça. Bon, il faut que je m'habille bien chaudement. Avec cette horrible pluie. »  
  
Sonomi est tellement excitée qu'elle raccroche sans même dire : « Au revoir. »  
  
Il ne reste plus qu'à souhaiter que tout aille bien.  
  
***  
  
Sakura et Shaolan rentrent vers 21 heures : « Mme Daidoji a voulu qu'on reste pour souper. » me répond Shaolan.  
  
C'est bien.  
  
Mais leurs mines fatiguées m'incitent à leur demander de se coucher.  
  
Avec le décalage horaire d'une heure, ça n'est pas facile de rester éveillé.  
  
Shaolan va dormir dans la chambre de Toya qui devait aller travailler ce soir, donc jusqu'à demain.  
  
« Bonne nuit. »  
  
***  
  
Tout à coup, on frappe très fort à la porte.  
  
J'ouvre et je trouve Sonomi, l'air apeuré, effrayé et surtout, désespéré.  
  
Et aussi trempée jusqu'aux os.  
  
Je l'invite à entrer et lui donne une serviette pour la sécher.  
  
« Je suis folle de cogner à ta porte, Fujitaka mais j'ai un problème : Tomoyo a disparu ! »  
  
Je cours vers la chambre de Sakura et la réveille, bien que cela a été difficile.  
  
Ensuite, c'est au tour de Shaolan d'être réveillé.  
  
Mais il semble très faible.  
  
« Tomoyo a disparu ! » n'arrêtai-je pas de crier comme un fou pour réveiller la maison.  
  
Sakura pleure dans les bras de Shaolan qui a l'air énervé.  
  
« On va aller à sa recherche ! Je sais comment la trouver ! dit alors Shaolan. Il me faut juste un objet qui lui appartient. »  
  
Sonomi le regarde d'un air perplexe : elle ne connaissait pas la magie que possédait Shaolan et Sakura.  
  
Mais elle fouille tout de même dans son sac et sort alors un cahier qui semble être son répertoire de musique.  
  
Shaolan le pose sur le sol et sort de nulle part une épée.  
  
Sonomi crie mais Sakura réussit à la calmer en lui expliquant toute l'histoire du début jusqu'au milieu (c'est une trop longue histoire).  
  
Un cercle se dessine sous lui et le livre et du vent tourne autour de plus en plus vite.  
  
Cela prit un bon bout de temps.  
  
« C'est bizarre. D'habitude, c'est plus rapide que ça. »  
  
Tout à coup, une lumière jaillit du livre où l'image se reflète.  
  
Le décor extérieur est le ciel : elle flottait au-dessus des nuages.  
  
« Il faut prendre la voie des airs pour la retrouver. »  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Amy Mizu-Chan 


	14. Yuè

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Blablabli, c'est Yuè (j'aimerais corriger une erreur plutôt fréquente dans les fan-fics. On dit "Yuè" et non "Yué". Je le sais, je l'ai vu dans le dictionnaire chinois. Ne me demandez pas comme je suis arrivée à le trouver.) ***  
  
Sakura entreprend son combat contre l'orage qui a kidnappé Tomoyo. Mais cela s'avère difficile.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Me voilà réveillé.  
  
Sakura s'envole avec Fly, suivie de Kerberos, Shaolan sur sa prière des vents et moi.  
  
Mais cet orage est horrible et incroyable : le vent nous fait tourner et les éclairs frôlent notre peau.  
  
Voilà, ça recommence : la pluie m'aveugle.  
  
J'explique le problème à Sakura mais je retrouve vite la vue mais pour combien de temps ?  
  
Nous nous envolons vite au centre de l'ouragan infernal.  
  
Cela est très difficile : la région est une vraie tornade.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à voler correctement, tout comme les autres.  
  
Mais je m'en sors tout de même avec la chance d'avoir ma maîtresse : en utilisant Shield, elle bloque la pluie.  
  
J'aurais pu faire la même chose si j'avais pensé à ça.  
  
Nous arrivons au c?ur même où se trouve Tomoyo.  
  
Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.  
  
Quand elle nous a vu, elle se réfugie sous mes ailes.  
  
« Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer, répétait sans cesse Tomoyo. Si je pleure, l'orage grandira. »  
  
Tout à coup, les nuages bougent.  
  
C'est tellement dense qu'on pouvait marcher dessus.  
  
Mais sans s'en rendre compte, Shaolan marche sur une grosse bosse qui se lève.  
  
Elle prend alors la forme d'une femme dont le visage se dessine et apparaît réel.  
  
« Bonsoir. Vous êtes ?  
  
- Sakura Kinomoto, maîtresse des Sakura Cards.  
  
- Tiens, la suivante de Clow Lead. Je te croyais en Chine mais à ce que je vois, tu es ici.  
  
- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Cluncai (j'ai oublié comment j'ai formé ce nom. Je vous reviens dans cinq minutes à la fin.), celle qui te noiera dans cet orage. Vois-tu, quand tu es partie, j'en ai profité pour abattre le malheur sur Tomoeda. Tout ce qui est pensée sombre qui relate la haine, la colère, la guerre, la peur, tout ce qui est négatif, me nourrit. Et tu ne sais pas combien il y en de malheurs.  
  
- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?  
  
- Pour survivre. Clow m'a réduite à l'état d'un esprit, il y a mille ans mais maintenant, j'ai découvert un moyen de survivre en me formant avec les nuages. Et pour cela, il faut que je sois remplie de malheurs. Quand j'ai fait disparaître Tomoyo Daidoji, j'ai tout fait pour faire revivre ses malheurs, tel que la mort injuste de son père.  
  
- Je vous interdis de continuer ainsi : c'est horrible ce que vous faites. Vous méritez de disparaître ! »  
  
Sakura invoque alors Wood qui emprisonna Cluncai. Mais celle-ci se transforme sous forme de vapeur et s'envole par les fentes.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas me battre. Si tu crois que tu peux me détruire, tu te fais des illusions. Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer. Tu es née poussières, tu mourras poussières. »  
  
Je prends Sakura rapidement avant que Cluncai n'envoie de magie.  
  
Sakura pense à quelque chose, comme si elle était sur le point de trouver une solution.  
  
« Cluncai, tu te crois invincible mais c'est faux. Je crois avoir trouvé une façon de te détruire. Tu sais, il ne faut pas dire trop d'indices. Tu es née eau, tu mourras eau. »  
  
Sakura invoque alors Water qui s'empare de Cluncai.  
  
Celle-ci disparaît alors sous forme de gaz dans un long cri déchirant (la deuxième version sera plus complète.).  
  
Nous avons réussi.  
  
Sakura se précipite sur la carte et trouve alors un collier.  
  
Il était fait d'une chaîne d'or auquel on avait accroché une lune d'argent.  
  
Sakura se tourna alors vers moi et continua à regarder le pendentif, comme s'il y avait un lien à faire avec.  
  
« Yuè, tu étais aveugle à cause de ça. Cette Lune doit tenir le contrôle sur les gens qui utilisent la magie lunaire.  
  
- C'est pour ça que le morveux s'était évanoui à l'aéroport de Nagano, dit alors Kerberos.  
  
- Sûrement. » acquiesce Sakura.  
  
Nous sortons des nuages qui commençaient à être moins denses.  
  
Je tiens Tomoyo dans mes bras, Sakura vole avec Fly sur son dos et contre son gré, Kerberos avec Shaolan.  
  
Bien qu'il essayait de lui faire du rodéo.  
  
Le pauvre.  
  
Mais je me demande ce que nous réservent les derniers jours où Shaolan restera au Japon.  
  
Oui, je me le demande bien.  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Avant-dernier chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Bon, je vais chercher mon dictionnaire et je vous reviens avec l'explication de la formation du nom Cluncai.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard...  
  
OK. Le nom pour dire nuage en anglais est cloud, tout le monde est d'accord. Par contre, en chinois, c'est yúncai. J'ai pris le "Cl" de cloud et "uncai" du mot chinois. Et il fallait le prononcer cloune-caï.  
  
Amy Mizu-Chan 


	15. Lika

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
OK, c'est Lika, vous connaissez la suite.  
  
***  
  
Sakura est revenue et la vie a repris son cours normal. Mais Shaolan doit partir. Quelles réactions sont prévues ?  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
Sakura est revenue.  
  
Et comme un miracle, l'orage est parti très rapidement.  
  
C'est incroyable !  
  
Nous sommes samedi.  
  
Ces deux derniers jours, Sakura n'a pas arrêté de parler de Shaolan.  
  
Que c'est mignon.  
  
Ça me fait penser à M. Terada et moi.  
  
En tout cas, je ne pense pas l'avoir vue aussi heureuse depuis.  
  
Mais ce soir, à 22 heures, son départ était fixé.  
  
Je décide de les accompagner.  
  
Ma mère n'est pas tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que je sorte la nuit.  
  
Surtout à une heure pareille.  
  
Mais elle accepte tout de même, voyant que ma dépression est passée.  
  
Je vais chez Sakura pour la journée.  
  
Je sonne à la porte et Toya m'ouvre.  
  
Il crie alors : « C'EST LIKA !! »  
  
Il y a quand même des limites question appel.  
  
Je pénètre le salon où Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo se trouvaient.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Chiharu, Yamazaki et Naoko arrivent.  
  
On discute de tout et de rien et on déguste la collation avec joie.  
  
Il faut profiter du moment qui nous reste avec Shaolan.  
  
Il s'avère même plus sympathique que la dernière fois où je l'ai vu.  
  
Yamazaki commence à raconter ses histoires à dormir debout et Sakura et Shaolan sont suspendus à ses lèvres.  
  
« Savez-vous qu'auparavant, quand on voulait faire un voyage en groupe, il fallait savoir danser la rumba et chanter des chansons de Noël?  
  
- Non, pas vraiment. »  
  
Il a fallu que Chiharu vienne récapituler les nouvelles.  
  
C'est sûr qu'étant habituée, elle sait quoi faire pour le faire taire : l'étrangler s'avérait efficace.  
  
Mais assez radical, il faut l'avouer.  
  
Quelques heure plus tard, Chiharu, Yamazaki et Naoko rentrent chez eux.  
  
Shaolan va chercher sa valise en haut et descend.  
  
Il prend avec nous le bus qui mène à l'aéroport.  
  
Sakura tombe de sommeil et se réfugie la tête dans les bras de son amoureux.  
  
Tomoyo filme la scène et moi, je regarde le ciel étoilé en pensant à Toshiyuki (Monsieur Terada).  
  
Nous arrivons à l'aéroport.  
  
C'est le moment de dire : « au revoir ».  
  
Sakura serre longtemps dans ses bras Shaolan en pleurant et ils s'embrassent doucement.  
  
Cela ne dura que quelques minutes.  
  
Shaolan prend sa valise et court vers la porte qui mène vers l'avion pour Hong Kong.  
  
Il criait sans arrêt : « Je t'aime Sakura ! à bientôt ! »  
  
Sakura, elle, répondait : « Shaolan, je t'aime aussi ! Je t'aime ! »  
  
Sakura s'effondra et hurlait sans cesse des "Je t'aime!" qui faisaient si mal au c?ur.  
  
***  
  
Quatre ans plus tard, nous sommes encore en Chuu-gakkou (relatif au collège).  
  
Sakura rentre alors, presque en retard mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.  
  
Un nouveau arrive aujourd'hui.  
  
Et c'est SHAOLAN !  
  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle me dit.  
  
Et en effet, c'est bien lui.  
  
Cette fois, il doit se mettre à côté de Sakura.  
  
Mais il ne rejoint pas tout de suite sa place.  
  
Il s'arrête devant le bureau de Sakura.  
  
Celle-ci se lève et se jette dans ses bras.  
  
Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'a pensé Mlle Sayuri Otomi.  
  
***  
  
à suivre.  
  
Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.  
  
Et non, c'est pas encore terminé. La véritable fin est TRES heureuse.  
  
Amy Mizu-Chan 


	16. Chiharu

Je pleure mais je pars.  
  
Disclamer : Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire originale et les décors sont la propriété de ses auteurs, CLAMP.  
  
***  
  
Je sais que vous préférez voir le deuxième version, plus lisible et moins lente. Attendez un peu et cette fois, je vous promets de le publier à temps. Bon, c'est Chiharu.  
  
***  
  
Shaolan est désormais à Tomoeda et Sakura est aux anges. Mais sa mère décide quelque chose en rapport au couple. Quelque chose d'intéressant et d'intrigant.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 16  
  
Depuis que Shaolan est revenu, Sakura est aux anges.  
  
Elle sourit sans arrêt et on ne parle que d'eux, à l'école.  
  
Sûrement qu'on les nommera « Couple de l'année. »  
  
Nous sommes tous très contents pour eux.  
  
Tous, mis à part les quelques dizaines de garçons qui avaient un ?il sur Sakura.  
  
Et aussi les quelques vingtaines de filles qui gloussaient chaque fois que Shaolan passait devant elles.  
  
Tant pis pour eux.  
  
***  
  
Ce matin, c'est dimanche, aucun cours.  
  
Je rejoins Sakura et les autres avec Yamazaki pour aller au temple Tsukimin.  
  
Une tombola venait d'ouvrir pour les festivités.  
  
Je n'arrête pas d'intervenir lorsque l'envie de faire le conteur d'idioties venait à Yamazaki.  
  
Mais au moins, il m'a gagné un pendentif et un ourson en peluche.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il est trop chou ! (elle parle de l'ourson et de Yamazaki)  
  
Shaolan, lui, gagnait pleins de choses pour Sakura qui ne pouvait pas accepter tellement c'était gros.  
  
Finalement, elle a opté pour le bébé raton laveur et le lapin blanc.  
  
Nous continuons notre chemin dans la fête et nous retrouvons un kiosque de crèmes glacées de toutes sortes.  
  
Justement, nous avons faim.  
  
Nous prenons notre commande et l'homme s'en va.  
  
Après quelques minutes, une femme revient.  
  
C'est Ielan Li, la mère de Shaolan !  
  
Elle nous regarde avec son air sévère mais nous sourit finalement.  
  
« Je savais bien que la fête foraine allait t'attirer. »  
  
On prend nos cornets, malgré notre surprise.  
  
Elle demande de la laisser avec Shaolan : elle avait un mot a lui dire.  
  
***  
  
Shaolan revient, tout excité.  
  
Il prend Sakura par la taille et l'embrasse passionnément, en nous oubliant peu à peu.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure mais il était long.  
  
Il décroche ses lèvres de celles de Sakura et prend une grande respiration en déclarant alors :  
  
« Sakura, je sais qu'on est encore très jeune mais je t'aime tellement! Veux... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »  
  
Il sort alors de sa poche une petite boîte et l'ouvre : une bague en or sertie de diamants se trouve à l'intérieur.  
  
Sakura ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien.  
  
Elle commence à pleurer de joie.  
  
Elle se jette sur son amoureux et crie sans cesse :  
  
« Oui, oui, oui ! »  
  
***  
  
Lundi, le lendemain de la demande en mariage.  
  
Personne d'autre que nous ne sait que les c?urs de Shaolan et de Sakura ne seront plus jamais disponibles.  
  
Je dis ça parce que des filles complotent des plans machiavéliques pour obtenir l'amour de Shaolan.  
  
Chez les garçons, tout le monde rêve de Sakura.  
  
Mais bientôt, ils sauront tout.  
  
Tomoyo en avait assez que le monde fasse des choses pour séparer Sakura de Shaolan.  
  
Voilà la raison pour laquelle, lors d'une classe informations avec le titulaire, elle s'est levée en plein milieu d'une discussion.  
  
« Mlle Daidoji, que faites-vous ?  
  
- Étant donné que c'est une période d'informations, j'aimerai vous informer que Sakura et Shaolan sont fiancés et se marieront l'année prochaine. »  
  
Elle se rassoit après cette déclaration qui a figé la classe.  
  
Peu de gens félicitent à cause de la jalousie.  
  
Mais ça, Sakura et Shaolan s'en fichaient.  
  
***  
  
Nous sommes maintenant à Seijo.  
  
Sakura a 16 ans et Shaolan est un an plus vieux.  
  
Ils sont mariés désormais.  
  
On ne parlait que d'eux, le couple marié qui devra rester ensemble pour toujours.  
  
Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'éternité sera la durée de leur amour.  
  
***  
  
FIN  
  
C'est terminé, cette merveilleuse histoire se termine ainsi. Je le sais, vous aurez la deuxième version plus compréhensible. Et après, un autre fan- fic sortira : La destinée de mon âme.  
  
Amy Mizu-Chan 


End file.
